


Disguises

by AMoreProfoundBond



Category: Star Wars
Genre: F/M, Kylo Ren - Freeform, Matt the radar technician - Freeform, Reylo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 08:57:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5999869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AMoreProfoundBond/pseuds/AMoreProfoundBond
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rey goes undercover at Starkiller Base. Unfortunately, she wasn't the only one to do so.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Disguises

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know rn

Rey's plan was finally ready. General Organa had worked with her for months, telling her exactly what she needed to do and how to do it. She would go into Star Killer Base disguised as someone on the maintenance crew. This way, she'd have a chance to roam the whole base and draw up an accurate map for the Resistance. She did have her own personal vendettas she would have liked to carry out—but that would have to come later. For now, she pulled her hair back into a simple ponytail and dressed in the proper attire, setting out for work on the base.

Rey was a quick learner, and had some knowledge from her training at the Resistance base. The tasks she received were easy enough, anyways. Concealing her identity was hard at first, since he had to alter her voice to a higher pitch and match the accents of the workers there, and she had to learn to make herself undetectable to other people with the force. But she didn't really mind. She'd even managed to make a few friends—she was surprised to learn that not all people at the First Order base were cocky pricks. In fact, many of them were just ordinary people, with whom she got along just fine. They were grateful for someone who could offer a smile, which were pretty rare in this place.  
She'd become somewhat close to two storm troopers, Tim and Zach. Rey was sitting with them at lunch discussing the quality of the muffins when a tall man stalked awkwardly into the cafeteria. He was lanky, with short, blond hair and glasses. He was looking around the room intently, and everyone's conversations seemed to die out. "Hi...I'm Matt. I'm a radar technician," he stated.  
"Isn't that what you do?" Tim whispered to Rey. She nodded, still looking at Matt. He made eye contact with her, and she smiled politely and gave small wave.   
"No, don't do that–" before Tim could finish, Matt brought a tray over to their table, sitting down beside Zach.  
"Hi, Matt," she said, smiling at him. Something about him seemed oddly familiar; she just couldn't place her finger on it. "Are you new?" He nodded at her, studying her for a moment before looking away. "I'm pretty new too. I'm a radar technician as well, so I'll probably be seeing you around." He smiled slightly for a moment.  
"So how do you guys like working here?" He asked.  
Zach shrugged. "You know...work is work." Everyone nodded in agreement.  
"Yeah, totally. What do you think of Kylo Ren? Do you believe when he says that he's gonna finish what Darth Vader started?"  
Rey tensed at the mention of Kylo Ren, but tried not to show it. Matt was looking at them all intently.   
"You know, I will say this for Kylo," Zach said around bites of food, "I think he gets a bad rap." Matt's gaze had shifted to him as he rambled on. Rey couldn't help but think there was something oddly charming about him, even if he was a Kylo fanboy.  
"Yeah, he's trying to accomplish something never done in the history of the Galaxy!" Zach continued. "You know, rule everything?! That's impressive, I admire the guy."  
"Ridiculous," Tim muttered, and Rey barely concealed her snickering.  
"Yes, exactly! _Exactly_." Matt all but shouted.  
Rey was about to tell them about how much of a pain in the ass she thought Kylo could be when the buzzer sounded in the cafeteria. "I gotta get back to work. I'll see you guys around." She placed a hand gently on Matt's shoulder. "If you need any help, let me know," she said with a warm smile. She hurried back to work, leaving Matt adjusting his glasses as a tinge of pink dusted his cheeks.

  
"Hey! You kicked my wrench!" Rey heard a familiar voice yell from down the hall. A storm trooper rounded the corner, snickering, as Rey hurried over. She saw Matt glaring at the ground, his wrench a few feet over. "Jerk face," he muttered.   
Rey grabbed the wrench and brought it over to him. "I think this is yours." He smiled gratefully and returned to his task, which unsurprisingly, he wasn't getting right. "Oh, here, all you gotta do..." She trailed off, taking his hands in hers and guiding them, showing him where to put the wires. "It can be really confusing at first." He smiled at her, holding her gaze for a bit longer than necessary.  
"Thank you," he said, clearing his throat and looking away.   
"It's no problem," Rey insisted. She sat up on her knees. "Call me over if you need anymore help, okay?" She stood up and dusted herself off before starting back down the hall.  
"Wait," Matt said, stopping her. She turned and looked at him expectantly. "After work, do you want to, um, maybe we can—"  
"Hang out?" She suggested with a smile.  
"Yeah," he said, blushing slightly.   
"Alright," she said, grin widening. "I'll come back here when my shift's over." She turned on her heel and kept walking as Matt cleaned off his glasses, muttering something about why people even use them anyways. Rey herself was turning slightly pink, excited to get to know him better.

  
After work, Rey got herself ready and headed out. It was risky, but she decided that she wanted to put her hair in the usual three buns she normally wore. She really liked Matt, and even if she hadn't known him for long, she felt as though she could be more like herself around him. As she wandered down the hall, Rey wondered where Matt could be. He wasn't in sight. She hoped that she hadn't been stood up, but Matt seemed to genuinely like her as well, and she didn't think he would be playing any kind of trick. Then again, she thought with a small smile, he did get extremely nervous around her. But Rey had her hopes up, and waited a bit for him to show up.  
Right when she was ready to give it up and go back, she noticed something. The maintenance closet was opened slightly, and it wasn't when she first got there. Slowly, she walked over to it. She peeked inside, and—  
 _Whoah_. A pair of hands pulled her inside, shutting the door behind her. There were suddenly lips on hers as hands rested on her hips, and she wasn't complaining. Rey parted her lips, allowing him entry. Where in the stars did a man like Matt learn to kiss like this?  
As the kiss deepened, Rey snaked her arms around his neck. She needed more. As he pulled her closer to him, her hands tangled in his hair, and...  
And...it came off?  
Gasping, Rey reached for the light chain. She yanked it, filling the closet with light. In her hand was a blonde wig, and the man in front of her had thick, black hair tumbling down to his shoulders. He was squinting as his eyes adjusted to the light.  
" _Kylo_ _Ren_?" Rey all but screamed. She was surprised. She was startled.  
So startled, in fact, that she had used her real voice.   
Kylo Ren's head snapped to look at her, now noticing the hair and recognizing the accent. "Scavenger!"  
They stared at each other in horror for a moment. Then, the small space of he closet was filled with the overlapping of their accusations.  
"I can't believe you—"  
"I would _never_ actually—"  
"You tricked me into—  
They would have continued much longer, but the sound of footsteps silenced Kylo. He clamped a hand over Rey's mouth, earning a deadly glare. It was only then that Rey realized how close they were in this cramped space. Her nose was almost touching his chest. He looked down at her, scowling, and she glowered right back.  
"Tell me how you got into Starkiller Base unnoticed," Kylo hissed. His tone was quiet, yet demanding. Rey held her ground.  
"Not until you tell me why you're dressing up as a radar technician!" Kylo Ren could be very intimidating. It was just hard to take him seriously when he was in that outfit, holding a wig.  
He narrowed his eyes. "That is none of your concern."  
Rey folded her arms over her chest, jutting out her chin. "Likewise," she replied curtly.  
He clenched his jaw, dark eyes flashing with anger. "What do you have to gain working in maintenance? The resistance isn't much for subtlety."  
"Why would you ever dress up as someone with a lower rank? Wouldn't it damage your enormous ego?" Rey smirked.  
"I could kill you right now," he said through clenched teeth.  
"Well, that's not something you usually hear after kissing someone." Kylo's face heated up again.  
The sound of distant voices silenced them both for a moment. They both listened until they were sure the voices were gone.  
"That was just as much you as it was me!" Kylo Ren whispered harshly.   
"I didn't know it was you!" She whisper-yelled back.  
The dark haired man pinched the bridge of his nose. "I need to inform personnel of a security breach by a resistance fighter." He reached for the doorknob behind her, but she grabbed his arm with both her hands.   
"You tell anyone my identity, and I'll tell the higher ranking officers of yours," she threatened.  
He glared at her, but pulled his hand away from the door. "And suppose I tell the Resistance officers you kissed me," he said levelly.  
" _You_ kissed _me_!"  
"Well, you kissed right back!"  
"I won't tell anyone what you did, and you'd better not say anything about me!"  
"Fine, then!"  
"Fine!"  
They stood there, arms crossed, refusing to break eye contact. Suddenly, from outside, another bell sounded. The loud noises of overlapping chatter and footsteps echoed through the hall, headed toward the cafeteria at the end of the corridor.   
"People are eating now? At this hour?" Rey was skeptical.  
Kylo Ren covered his face with his hands and groaned. "The soldiers. They come back from missions at this time." Leaving the closet in full view of the cafeteria was out of the question.  
Rey's head thudded against the closet door as she closed her eyes and sighed in exasperation. "What do we do now?" When she didn't hear a reply, she opened her eyes questioningly at the Sith in front of her. His gaze was flicking from her eyes to her lips. She tried not to smirk.   
"Again?" She asked, failing to keep the humor out of her tone.  
"Oh, shut up," he said with a glare directed at the ground.  
Rey smirked. "Make me."  
Kylo did not need to be told twice.


End file.
